A Vampire Love Story
by IllusionMasterZexion
Summary: Kara is a vampire. A year has passed since he left her, taking her heart with him. Her world collapsed, but she's trying to pick up the pieces. The evening after her first day back, she catches a whiff of spearmint, and that means one thing..he came back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Twilight fanfic!! (ok, the first one I've posted) Just so you know, Kara is a Vampire, and this story is told from her point of view. Oh, and she can read minds….and so can Bella. It does have twilight characters in it, but doesn't really follow them much. This happens sometime after Edward and Bella get married and Bella gets turned into a vamp. I think it's pretty good, but reviews always help!!

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, own the beloved Twilight!! (but sadly, I don't. I just own kara and her boyfr….ehrm….sorry Kara…_Fiancé_…..you happy now?…..she's good. ON WITH THE STORY!!)

Chapter 1:

I was sitting in class, waiting for Mrs. Allen to start her lecture and doodling on the blank piece of paper I had in front of me. It was still five minutes before the late bell, hardly anybody was in the room, so I decided to see what everyone was thinking about. Its kind of rude, but I don't care. Casting my mind out, I jumped to the thoughts of a girl who'd just walked past the open door.

"Kara's back! My god, I forgot how beautiful she was. Well, at least she has some competition now. That new girl is just as pretty."

I rolled my eyes. As if I cared about how pretty anybody else was. I'm not like that. I base my friends on their personality, not on how they look, unlike ninety-nine percent of the population here at Stone Wall High. The jerks.

"Did you hear? Kara's back!" the same girl said to her friends at the corner of the building.

"Really? About time. It's been more than a year since…"

I stopped listening, not wanting to hear it. Distracting myself from the memories that were creeping up, I started searching their minds for this new girl. It wasn't hard, since every boy on campus was thinking about her. I thought I was going to puke, vampire or not. Briefly I wondered where they had picked up such vile things, then decided that I really didn't want to know.

Well, besides the disgusting parts, I got that she was beautiful beyond comparison. Longish- brown hair, pale like a vamp, auburn eyes. "Yep," I thought, smiling grimly. "Definitely a vampire,"

I also learned she was married. That scratched at the edges of the gaping hole in my heart. I could see the way he looked at her through the eyes of my classmates. It was so protective, so loving, so… just like him.

Her husband had bronze hair. He also had the traits of a vampire, the eyes and the skin. He did have a temper, though. I could almost hear his fists shaking as some poor guy tried to hit on his wife. I bit my lower lip, trying not to smile as the teacher walked in, pulling me back to my own head.

"Hello, Kara. What a wonderful surprise. I didn't know if you'd be back or not." she said, a warm smile on her face. I gave her a small grin, telling her with my eyes that I didn't want to talk about it. She got the message and went to her desk as the other students started to file in.

I was back to doodling when I heard an audible intake of breath from the whole class. Then the scent hit me. "I didn't know vampires could smell that good," I thought. I looked up to find her husband glaring at me. His face was mad but his eyes were confused.

"Oh, great. He can hear my thoughts." I thought. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I had meant it as a complement, honest." I half shrugged. He softened up…a little.

They told the teacher who they were, and she directed them to the two empty chairs beside me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella." he said in a soft, musical voice.

"I'm Kara Hanson," I replied, accepting his offered handshake. "Nice to meet you, Edward, Bella," I shook her hand too. The whole room was staring at us. Well, mostly me. They didn't think I could speak. "Idiots," I muttered, too quiet for a human to hear. Edward chuckled and Bella smiled.

"So, where are you from?" Bella asked in my head as Mrs. Allen started class.

"Arkansas,"

"How old are you?"

"What? Are you interrogating me?"

"Just curious,"

"Sixteen,"

She gave me a look.

"What? It's true."

Edward chose then to interrupt. "What year were you born?"

That earned him a glare. "1904,"

Edward and Bella exchanged glances.

"Kara, where was George Washington sworn in as president?" Mrs. Allen asked. I didn't even have to pick it out of her head. "New York,"

"Very good." she smiled.

'Just once I'd like to knock her through the roof,' I thought, momentarily forgetting I had two mind reading vampires sitting next to me.

"Why's that?" Bella asked.

"She's annoying,"

"I think she's rather nice. She's the only teacher that hasn't had horrible thoughts about me or Edward all day."

"I didn't say she wasn't nice. I said she was annoying," I growled.

They both stared at me, waiting.

"Pretend to be sick for about a week and see how long it takes for her to show up on your doorstep with a box of cookies and the local doctor." I suggested. "Then try to get rid of her."

Edward became very interested in something in his binder, hiding his smile. Bella was biting her bottom lip, doing the same.

"You think I'm kidding?"

They both looked back to me and saw I was dead serious. That shut them up, for now.

"How does Jasper live with them?" I thought. I grinned at the surprise in their expressions. Luckily for me, the bell rang just then. I hopped up, a tad bit faster than a normal human, and was out the door before they could catch me.

HAHA!! Cliffhanger!! I am sorta mean that way (seeing as I hate cliffhangers myself). Oh, well. Anyway, review!! Constructive Criticism welcome!! The more I get the more I put up!!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!! Chapter 2! Nobody reviewed the last one, but that's okay….I guess. pout So, here you go!!

I ran to my truck (an older two-tone ford) and jumped in.

"Damn your fast!" I told them, for Edward and Bella were in the cab waiting.

"How do you know Jasper?" Bella had her hand laced through her husbands.

"Jasper who?" I asked, playing dumb.

I was on the receiving end of some very scary glares. So I smiled and started the truck. Loud music filled the cab, making both of them jump.

"Sorry," I apologized and turned it down. "Unless you want to ride home with me, I suggest you get out."

"Bella, will you get the Volvo and follow us? I don't want to let her out of my sight," Edward said, turning his gaze to her. The love he showed toward her made me have to take a few deep breaths to force back the memories. I stared out the window as they kissed passionately.

After five minutes, they were still kissing. Frustrated, I slammed my foot on the gas, revving the engine. They broke apart, and would've been blushing if that were possible. "If this keeps up, I'll be the first vampire in history to barf," I thought, earning more glares.

"Alright, see you soon." Bella opened the door and leaped gracefully out.

'It's amazing how she can do that now without falling,' my thoughts are going to get me killed eventually, especially if I keep thinking around Edward and Bella.

I shifted into drive and pulled out of the nearly empty parking lot.

"Couldn't you just call Jasper and ask him about this?" I hinted.

"Yes, I thought about that. He'd probably tell me, too."

"So why don't you do it?"

He grinned evilly at me. "Annoying you is more fun,"

'Great guy," Jasper said, "Very polite," Bull.' I glared out the wind shield. He laughed. 'You are a dead man, Jasper.'

Edward took in a breath to say something smart about vampires already being dead, but I cut him off. "Don't even."

"I wasn't going to," he replied, changing what he was going to say at the last minute. "I was wondering why we're going down this road."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I live on this road?" I snapped.

'She lives near us?' I heard him think. A picture of his house followed.

"Aww, hell." I cursed.

"What?"

"Guess where I live?" I pulled into the driveway of the house across the street from his. He started laughing, and I could hear Bella's musical laugh behind us as she pulled into her drive.

"It's not that funny," I snapped. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the truck, locking it as I went. They followed me onto my front porch, still smiling. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. Inside was a small entry that had stairs on one side and a hall on the other. To the left was a study piled high with books and papers. I walked down the hall to my great room. To my right was a big kitchen with all the fixings, including a center island/bar. To the right was a sunken living room/hang out area. In this I had a 94 inch plasma TV and a giant curved sofa with lots of pillows and cushions. The ceilings were about twenty feet high, along with the windows on the far wall. This lead out to my deck that took up about half of my backyard.

"Wow," I heard Bella whisper.

"I used to love to entertain," I shrugged.

"Used to?" Edward asked.

'You don't want to know,' I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle filled with deer blood. "Want some?" I offered.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

"So why do you keep blood in the house? I mean, what do your guests say?" Edward asked, disapproval coloring his tone.

I thought a minute. "Well, when I get some guests who aren't vampires, I'll tell you." I tossed a bottle to him, then one to Bella.

"I thought you said you entertained a lot?"

"No, I said I used to. I haven't had a human here in more than a year. I really don't worry about what humans think, anyway."

"Why haven't you had a human here?"

'Why are you interrogating me? Are we playing cops and robbers?' I asked in my head. 'Are you honestly that curious?'

"Yes, actually, we are that curious." Edward flashed me a stunning half smile that would've left even a vampire knocked out. I didn't pay any attention, though. Nothing like that impressed me anymore. I already had a goofy smile that dazzled me.

"Now I know why he was annoyed so easily." I muttered, taking another sip of blood. My eyes flashed black, then went back to the gold color they normally were. I sighed and sat at the bar, pulling out my cell phone on the way. Knowing what to expect, I dialed Alice's number instead of Jasper's.

She picked it up before the first ring finished. "Hey! I've missed you! How are Edward and Bella? Did you meet them yet? How was school? Are you okay?" her voice filled the room, though I didn't have it up very high. I rolled my eyes and put the phone on speaker, setting it on the counter in front of me.

"Alice!" I yelled, getting her to stop talking. "Maybe if you would let me talk, I could tell you all those things. OK?"

"Alright," she sounded a little disgruntled.

"First of all, I missed you, too. Second, Edward and Bella are here, you're on speaker. School was fine, as am I."

"Hi, Edward and Bella! Did you get settled, yet? How was your first day?"

All three of us shuddered. "You don't want to know," Bella said.

"Aww, come on! It couldn't be that bad!"

"Alice, how would you like to be in every teenage girl's mind when they see your husband for the first time? Do you have any idea how…vile their thoughts would be? Now concentrate that onto a three acre piece of land." I said.

"Ok, I see your point. Hold on. Jasper just got back. I'll let you talk to him." we heard her run to him.

"Hello, sweetheart." he said.

"Here, Jasper! Edward and Bella want to talk to you!"

He was on the phone now. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jasper,"

"What's up?"

Just then, the doorbell rang, echoing through the entire house.

'Remind me to disconnect that.' I thought as I got up to answer it. I walked to the door and placed a hand on the handle. I breathed in, then scowled. 'Why does she always show up at the worst times?'

I put on a blank expression and opened the door. Mrs. Allen was standing on my porch with a plate of cookies. She was wearing the same thing she had been at school.

"Hello, Kara. I just came by to give you these and see how you were." I grinned and accepted them. "I'm fine, Mrs. Allen."

"Are you sure, dear? You've been gone an awful long time,"

"I'm sure."

She didn't look convinced. Edward, Bella and Jasper chose then to burst out laughing, probably listening to some of the tortures I'd been going over in my head, wondering which would be best to use on this woman.

I let out a warning growl, as low as I could. They didn't stop completely, but quieted some. 'Jerks, now she wants to come in,'

They laughed again.

"I hear you have guests. Mind if I come in and say hi?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"No, come on,"

I led her to the kitchen and placed the cookies on the counter. "Look who's here," I feinged happiness. Edward and Bella both looked up, like they'd been in conversation.

"Ah, hello Bella, Edward," Mrs. Allen greeted them both.

"I hear you have a guest, I'd better let you go," Jasper said.

"Bye!" Alice yelled from the background. The phone clicked off.

"Your sister is so weird," I declared. They laughed.

"Was that your sister?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"In the background, yes." Edward answered. "The one who was speaking was our brother."

"How many siblings do you have?" Mrs. Allen asked, honestly curious.

A string of profanities was running nonstop through my head. 'WHY do you have to do this to me? Haven't I suffered enough?' I prayed. Oh, yeah. I've had enough suffering to last for the rest of my existence.

"Four. Two sisters and two brothers,"

'All of whom are terribly annoying. Especially Alice. She scares me.' I was thinking randomly now, not really following the conversation. Bella, who was listening in my head, was fighting to hide a smile.

Mrs. Allen and Edward were getting wrapped up in something about the civil war, so I excused myself and retreated to the bedroom behind the living room to change my clothes. I'd been using the guest room since last year. I wouldn't go upstairs. Not that I couldn't. I just didn't have the courage, yet. I couldn't face it.

Do you like it? It'll explain why Kara is the way she is better in the next chapter!! Don't forget to review!! I'll take anything except flames!! Those I delete!! :P


	3. Chapter 3

****

OK!! This one is for Brindalyn and bloom sky. Thanks for the reviews guys!! You rock!! This chapter is kind of short, though. ANYWAY, on with the story!!

I pulled on some fresh jeans and a black t-shirt. Then Bella came in.

"Nice room," she commented. "Edward and Mrs. Allen seem to be getting along great,"

'Oh, yippee.'

"You don't like her?"

"She's okay. Like I said earlier, she's just annoying." I sat on the bed and sighed. "She may never leave, now,"

"When she first got here, I heard her ask how you are. And I've seen in her head that you had been gone for over a year, that one day you just up and disappeared. Why is that?" she had racked Mrs. Allen's brain for information. Smart kid. "I also saw that you used to like her a lot more, before you disappeared. She says you were bright and happy, and that you would laugh all the time. She doesn't understand the changes,"

"But you want to," I finished for her. She nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll tell you. You'll probably find out most of it at school anyway. Maybe you need to know how we met, first." I suddenly glared at her. "But no reading my mind. That goes for you, too, Edward," I added, knowing he was listening. "Some memories are just plain private."

She nodded again. I heard Edward say "deal" under his breath.

"Well, about nineteen twenty I was changed. I wasn't like other newborns. I didn't crave blood as much as most, so I was able to walk among the humans within a couple months. I couldn't hunt them, because I could hear what they were thinking. They had lives, families. So I started hunting animals, and moving around every three or four years. I moved to New York in 1959, that's where I met him. I just so happened to bump into him on the sidewalk. Keeping up with the human charade, I fell.

'Sorry,' I'd said

'No problem,' he replied in a heavenly British accent. I nearly fainted, when he turned around. He was a vampire, I could tell by his eyes, and the way he looked at me, like I was something to eat. But, he didn't look like a normal vampire. He looked human. He was warm, his skin soft. 'Are you hurt?' he offered me his hand to help me up.

'No,' I accepted his hand. He looked a little startled at my cold hand.

'Are you sure? It was my fault, I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly.'

'That's okay. I should've been watching were I was going,'

He watched me for a moment. 'Can I buy you a drink?'

'I'm only sixteen,'

'I didn't mean that kind of drink. I meant like a soda or something,' he amended.

'Sure, I guess.'

We went to a diner on the far side of town. He'd told me his name and that he was in town with a couple of his friends.

'Alice likes to shop,' he said when I learned he was staying right across the street from the biggest mall there. 'And Jasper loves Alice.'

'Odd man out, huh?' I teased. He shrugged.

'Sorta. I wouldn't mind finding someone right for me, but I do like to be alone a lot.' he pretended to drink his soda, watching me the whole time. I couldn't keep my eyes off him either. We must have sat there for hours talking, until the manager kicked us out. Then we went walking, still talking to each other.

He was so… interested in everything. Always wondering how things worked. He always spoke his mind, but knew when to tone it down. And he was polite as ever." I sighed. "We fell in love in that one night, and were together every day from then on.

"We moved here about two years ago. Starting again. It was fine until…" a sob sneaked it's way out of my body. "Until a year ago. He told me he was going hunting, but he never came back. I went out looking for him after four days. I searched for weeks and weeks, but found nothing. When I got back here, I found a note on his pillow. He said that he was only doing this to protect me, but he couldn't tell me what the danger was. He said that he'd be back within a few months. That was the June before last." I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, hiding my face in my knees. I felt Bella place her arms around me. We sat like that for a few minutes, then I took a deep breath and raised my head. "After that, I didn't really do anything. I didn't go to school, I didn't have the massive parties we liked to throw. All I really did was hunt. I'd be gone for weeks at a time. But now I'm back, and still depressed, but at least I'm trying."

It was quiet in the back room for a long time. Only the endless chatter of Mrs. Allen echoed throughout the house. I was about to get up when it happened. I caught the tiniest hint of spearmint crossed my nose, and I almost had a heart attack. It was his scent. He'd always smelled like spearmint to me.

"It can't be," I whispered.

****

(insert evil laughter here) CLIFFHANGER!! Am I mean or what? (Kara certainly thinks so) Review!! Please!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Alright guys, this is the last chapter I actually have typed so updates won't come as fast as they have before. I will get them up as soon as I have them, though. _Isn't that impossible for you to do? _NO Kara, go away. _Ummmm……no. And before Sammy mauls me, here's the next chapter!! _(you're dead!! No need to watch this folks….go ahead and read the chapter……)

* * *

I flew to the door and onto the patio, not realizing there was still a human in the house. I sniffed again. It was a little stronger, now.

I followed it for twenty miles, to a lake that was hidden within a small valley in the mountains. It was the one place we had completely to ourselves. It was the strongest there, on the beach. I wandered down to the water, following the scent. It stopped at the edge. I quickly went around to the other side to see where he came out. I couldn't find a trace. Glancing around, I noticed something odd.

On the one spot that we loved, the grassy hill to the east, I found a note under a rock. It was written on notebook paper and looked like it was written in a hurry. My still heart lurched when I recognized his handwriting.

_**Dearest Kara,**_

_**I first want to apologize for leaving you in pain for so long. I am truly and deeply sorry. I will beg for your forgiveness when I return. Yes, I AM coming back to you, I promise.**_

_**I still can't tell you what I am doing or where I am. I'm breaking the rules by writing this, but I don't care. I had to see if you were okay. I'm so worried.**_

_**It won't be much longer, now. Another month at the most. I swear to you by the lives of every single person on earth at this very minute, I will be back by the end of next month. Then I'll never let you out of my sight again.**_

_**I don't have much time. If you want to write back, place your note under the same rock within the next three days. I'll find it.**_

_**Kara, I know this will be hard, but DON'T WAIT FOR ME TO COME. GO STRAIGHT HOME WHEN YOU PLACE YOUR LETTER. I mean it. It could get me killed.**_

_**I love you, you know that. I have never loved anything or anybody more than I love you, and I will never stop loving you. I will make good on my promises, all of them.**_

_**I love you more than you could possibly imagine.**_

_**Matt**_

I just couldn't believe it. Even after reading it for the fifteenth time. I was just about to run back to the house to get some paper when something tackled me from behind, pinning me to the ground.

"There you are!" Bella growled, sitting on my chest and pinning my arms with her knees. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

I stared at her blankly, to happy to think about anything else but getting a note to him.

"You let a human see you!" she exclaimed when she figured out I wasn't going to answer. "We had to convince her it was her imagination! That there was a ghost living in the house who liked to bang doors. She still isn't believing Edward."

I cocked my head. "Okay, I'll come tell her about the ghost. Will you please get off?"

I was off as soon as she was up, running back to the house. I slowed to a human paced walk when I came to the edge of the yard.

'She's on the porch,' Edward warned me.

'I'm not blind, Edward. And my sense of smell isn't half bad,' I replied sourly, the situation finally finding it's way back into my head.

I was within her sight now, and she was running to me.

"Kara! Are you all right? I got worried when I figured out you were gone."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Allen, like I've been telling you. I just needed a walk." I replied, ignoring the hug she gave me. "Bella told me I startled you when I left. I apologize."

"No, no, honey that's quite all right. I just didn't expect you to run off like that." She let me go. I ground my teeth together.

"Mrs. Allen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have something rather important I need to do." I said as calmly as I could, which, I'll admit, was pretty good.

She seemed extremely reluctant. "Okay. I'll see you all tomorrow." she stalked back through the house and out the front door.

I didn't move until I heard her pull away from the house, because I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my self much longer. As soon as I could move, I was in the office with a blank piece of paper and a pen.

_****_

Matt,

_**I love you so much. I miss you and can't wait until you are home. This past year has been agony My world came crashing down when you left, and I couldn't find a way out of the rubble, even after I found your first note.**_

_**But some of that's changed. I try to go on and wait for you at the same time. I've gone back to school, and met Jasper's brother and his wife. They're here to look after me.**_

_**I will be in agony until you are in my arms again. But I think I can get by. At least now I've got something to look forward to, to hope for.**_

_**I love you, and always will.. Like you, I have never loved anything or anybody more. Its hard. I just don't want to end this, because I have no idea when we'll be in contact again. A month seems like forever.**_

_**You have my heart, you always will.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Kara**_

I folded my letter in half and wrote his name on the outside. I sighed and kissed it, sealing my heart with it. I ran back and placed it under the rock, then went home.

* * *

****

Man, she's fast. Oh, hi. Done with the chapter already? Did you like it? Review and tell me!! _Or me!! _Kara!! _Uh, oh! Gotta go!! _I promise I'll update as soon as I murder Kara…..well, I guess I can't murder her, because then there would be no story left. _That's right!! See!! _(evil grin) But nobody said I couldn't seriously injure you. Come here!! _(runs away) _chicken. Sorry folks. I can't say it enough, R-E-V-I-E-W!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, this is it. The last chapter. This idea died a long time ago, which is the reason I haven't updated in forever. But do not despair!!! Kara and Matt will be back!! I'm working on another story right now. It should be posted sometime this weekend. YAY!! Anyway, yeah this one is very short. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

The Final Chapter

A month later, I was waiting out on the porch to catch a whiff of him, to have that wonderful smell pass through me again. My adrenaline was pumping, like I was sitting in a roller coaster just before I got to the top of the first big hill. I hated just sitting there, waiting. I'd already been waiting for over a year.

A couple times, I almost went to the lake. I just wanted to see him. No, I just _**had**_ to see him. But I stopped myself, the words of his note echoing in my head, "It could get me killed," If being apart for a year ripped my heart out of my chest, then being apart permanently would be like setting me on fire.

It felt like forever. I was almost banging my head against the railing of the deck. I was going crazy.

I heard Edward and Bella approaching from the side of the house. I turned and glanced at them. They waved. I flashed them a quick grin, then went back to watching the edge of the forest, my eyes scanning for any sign of him.

Bella and Edward walked up. "He's coming," Edward said.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. I couldn't sense anything but them, or hear anything.

"Because Alice told me," he replied.

"That's cheating, I think," I said, rolling my eyes. He shrugged.

I was about to call him something evil, but right then, I caught spearmint on the air. His scent hit me like a cold breeze in the Sahara, refreshing me, making me feel like I could live again.

I inhaled deeply and jumped off the deck into the yard.

He came down the path, his short brown hair bouncing with each step he took. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, but no shoes. He looked exactly the same as I remembered.

I was in his arms before he'd taken three steps away from the treeline. I squeezed him tight, pressing my body against his. He wrapped his long arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I rejoiced as his lips touched mine. We stayed wound around each other for nearly twenty minutes (or so Edward told me, I wasn't really paying attention).

"Kara," Matt said when we broke apart. "My Kara. I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me for leaving you so long?"

I smiled, almost crying with happiness. "Of course."

He laughed, his worry-filled eyes clearing immediately. "That was easier than I thought. I figured I'd have to beg and plead and offer eternal servitude and such."

I pretended to think. "I like the eternal servitude,"

He laughed again and kissed me…again.

We never left each other's arms that day, even after we went to bed. I was able to sleep in my own bed, with his cool body beside me. My heart had started beating again (so to speak) and I could finally breathe. My life as an empty shell was over. I was finally happy.

* * *

**So there you have it!! This is the end of THIS Kara/Matt story. My other one will be better.**_** Cheesy ending, Sam.**_** Hey, you told me that.**_** True enough, I suppose. See you all in the next adventure!!**_** What she said, bye!!**


End file.
